El Alma En Ese Beso
by Roses' Rain Spell
Summary: Hermione se encuentra en medio de una guerra, en el bando de la luz. Draco en el bando de los mortífagos. Cosas horribles pasan en esa guerra. ¿Por qué tu Draco?¿Por qué? ... Se tocó los labios, dueños del alma y del adiós de su amado


Buenas

_Buenas! Acá vuelvo con otro dramione me lo escribí en una noche en la que estaba re deprimida, deben entender algunas que el final que se le dio fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en un momento así :) _

_**Disclaimer: esto **__**no me pertenece (ojala lo fuera) **__**este mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La siguiente historia me pertenece solo en su desarrollo.**_

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Un Beso, Un Adiós**

**Por: Miicka The Dark Angel**

"_¿De cuántas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar de el que continúe latiendo?_

_Anónimo_

-¡Entiende que no me moveré de aquí! No hasta no saber en que estado se encuentra él...

-¡Recapacita! ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no entiendes lo que pasa! ¡Como el Sr. Harry Potter no es el centro de atención, no importa lo que pasa a su alrededor!

Soltó su muñeca que, hasta ese momento, mantenía sujeta.

-¡Hermione! Sabes que lo que dices no es cierto – dijo consternado Ron – por favor sigamos antes de que ellos nos encuentren.

- No me moveré hasta no saber de Draco ¿Qué pasaría – empezó Hermione – que en vez de ser Draco fuera Ginny la que estuviera en problemas? ¿Qué harían ustedes?

-No alteres las cosas Herms.

-No tienen nada que ver una cosa con la otra...

-¡Claro que tienen que ver! Yo iré a buscarlo, no me interesa lo que piensen o digan para tratar de retenerme. Cuando lo encuentre me iré con él así que por mi no se preocupen.

-¡Entiende que él esta del lado de los mortífagos!

-¡Entiende tú que el no quiere estar en ese lado de la línea! ¡Su apellido lo pide, su padre lo pide!

¡Bummmm! La cabeza de la estatua que los escondía cayó producto de los potentes hechizos que lanzaban los mortífagos y los aurores. Hermione, aprovechando este momento de distracción, escapó de sus amigos para encontrar a ese rubio de ojos grises que la acechaba en los sueños.

Temía por su vida, su padre, Lucius Malfoy, estaba enterado de la relación que mantenían los dos.

-¡Vamos Harry! Ella sabe lo que hace, ¡Déjala ya!

-¡No Ron! Es nuestra amiga. Que ella y tú hayan dejado de lado lo suyo porque no funcionó, no significa que dejes de preocuparte por ella. Deja esos recuerdos del pasado de lado...

-Harry escucha, no se trata de eso, ella lo escogió a él y lo acepto. Lo que ella no va a aceptar es que algo le pase a él. Por favor Harry, ella ya no es una niña. Que se haya ido con él fue por nuestra culpa, nosotros la dejamos de lado durante mucho tiempo en este año. Deja que busque su felicidad, la volveremos a ver.

- Y-yo no pensé que la querías tanto, como para dejarla ir...

No pudo continuar ya que un grupo de mortífagos se acercaba a ellos. Con las varitas preparadas, comenzó la lucha.

-¡Desmaius! ¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Idiota! ¡Él lo quiere con vida!

-¡Crucio! – exclamó Ron.

El mortífagos que hablaba cayó, producto del fuerte hechizo y de su distracción. Más rayos verdes y rojos inundaban los pasillos del castillo.

-"¿Dónde estás Draco? Espérame donde sea que estés, ya iré contigo... - pensaba Hermione. No lo podía creer, en ese momento, los mortífagos escapaban hacia el bosque prohibido. La potente voz del Señor Tenebroso, resonó por sobre todos los terrenos del castillo.

-¡Nos retiraremos durante una hora! ¡Entreguen al muchacho y nadie más saldrá herido en "el bando de la luz"! – terminó de decir, con un alto grado de ironía en la voz al decir las últimas palabras

Sería un suicidio inmediato ir a buscarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior con frustración

-Juro encontrarte Draco...

Draco y los demás mortífagos corrieron hacia su amo. Sabían que no era bueno hacerlo esperar. Y no se confundían.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo tranquilamente Lord Voldemort, quizás con demasiada tranquilidad – no me sorprende que volvieran a fallar, alguien va a tener que pagar las consecuencias... ¿Malfoy?

Draco contuvo el aire, sabía que el Señor Tenebroso se vengaría por haber estado con Hermione, pero esperaba que no fuera tan rápido. Por lo menos quería verla por última vez, besar sus labios, sentir el calor de su piel, escuchar su risa, ver sus sonrisas, esas que solo le dedicaba a él cuando se encontraban a escondidas en los jardines, de noche, todas las noches... aunque sea por última vez.

Iba a dar un paso al frente para recibir el castigo, pero el Lord lo interrumpió

-Lucius...

El aludido dio fue en su dirección.

- ¡Crucio! – Voldemort no corrió su varita hasta haber dejado pasar unos largos minutos. – Levántate, y que por tu bien, logres traer a Potter hacia mí o todos pagarán... ¡Lárguense!

El último en retirarse fue Lucius, estaba muy herido. Antes de que su capa termine de atravesar el último árbol del bosque, el señor tenebroso susurró dos hechizos:

-Imperius... Ráditeus

Cuando terminó de decir el último hechizo, un mapa, parecido al mapa del merodeador, apareció en sus manos.

-No permitiré un error más...

-¿Cuántos caídos hay en la batalla, profesora?

-Mírelo usted mismo, Señor Potter. Esto no me gusta para nada.

Habría alrededor de treinta muertos, tapados con sábanas blancas, eran aurores del ministerio. No había muertos de la Orden, sólo heridos.

- ¿Alguien vio a Hermione?

- Hace unos minutos salía hacia los jardines – informó Lupin.

Ron agarró del brazo a Harry y le negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Permanecieron quietos rogando que no le pase nada, que pudiera escapar, que fuera feliz aunque sea con él.

Hermione corría hacia el bosque, había tomado la decisión de seguirlo, no importaba la circunstancia en la que se encontrara. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente queriendo salir hacia el exterior y volar. Alguien la agarró del brazo bruscamente y le tapó la boca.

-Shhh, ya estoy aquí. Tranquila.

-Dr-Draco

Una lágrima rebelde cayó por su mejilla. Solitaria, traicionera. Se besaron, de manera desesperada, ansiando ese momento desde tiempo. Algo pasaba con Draco, estaba estático. Se separó de él y con horror confirmó lo que sospechó. Detrás de Draco se encontraba su padre, muy malherido, con la varita tratando de bajarla pero sin mucho éxito. Estaba controlado, por su amo.

-L-lo s-siento, hijo – cayó al lado de su hijo y por primera vez en su vida, con lágrimas en los ojos. – no puedo creer que mi hijo se haya fijado en ti, pero si lo hizo fue porque algo te vio. Algo bueno, sincero. Por favor, vete, que la muerte de mi hijo no haya sido en vano.

Hermione hizo caso, pero antes de irse lo abrazó, se aferró a él, a ese abrazo, el último. Lo besó en los labios y desapareció. En el aire flotaba una lágrima, la última que ella había derramado en ese lugar, al lado de Draco.

No sabía a donde ir, quizás a Grimauld Place, a esperar noticias de la guerra. Quería ayudar en la guerra, pero sus fuerzas se acabaron.

Las lágrimas no cesaban, caían por si solas, ella no las controlaba. No controlaba nada en su cuerpo. Se sentó la ventana, para observar la noche. Mientras que con mucho esfuerzo dijo:

-¿Por qué tú Draco? ¿Por qué?... Sus últimos susurros en esa noche.

Se tocó los labios, dueños del alma y el adiós de su amado...

_Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado :) tenía esta idea en mente desde hace mucho pero no sabía como volcar cada idea con coherencia en la hoja._

_No soy alergica a los reviews pueden dejar uno si quieren. __**HACEN FELICES TODO EL MUNDO!!**_

_Ojala les haya gustado esta historia tanto como yo disfrute en hacerla. LOS QUIERO!_

_Bye_

_**Miicka The Dark Angel**_


End file.
